Rurouni Kenshin: Shanghai Arc
by Infinite Light
Summary: A woman from Shanghai pursues her dream...will she discover something else? 10/6 NEW CHAPTER! Akai's first fight."...catching her off guard and making a deep cut on her left shoulder." Eh, lemme see what else. Constructive critisim!! Tips!! REVIEWS!!! ^_^
1. Dusk

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine (and it'll never be -_-;). It belongs to some other extremely creative and lucky people. However, Akai IS mine. Don't sue me (besides, I have nothing that's worth the trouble).  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! (and I'll continue)  
  
Shanghai Arc  
  
Chapter One  
  
A figure stood on the ship's deck, staring over the horizon. Wearing a loose off-white robe that reached to the floor, they watched the sunset fade behind the horizon and the darkness of night creep over the sky.  
  
There was really nothing distinctive about this person, but their blank, sorrowful eyes seemed to see right through you. You could easily forget them, and yet their eyes evoked a strange mix of feelings – beauty, fear, sympathy, envy.  
  
Sighing, they began to walk towards their cabin, just as the last ray of light escaped beyond the horizon.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin sat on a stool, holding a stained shirt in his hands. His mind wandered as he tried to organize his thoughts. So much had happened since he had arrived at the Kamiya dojo, and there had been so little time to think. Jin'eh, Shishio, Enishi – all those who were still living in the past. Really, even with protecting this new era and its people, his sins would never fully be atoned for. There would always be work, but he had decided that he would approach each day happily. He had people he cared about, and he wanted to make them happy.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him and turned around instinctively.  
  
"Aww Kenshin, its just me!" said Yahiko.  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Its time for dinner. Let's go in."  
  
"You go first. I'll finish this shirt first."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. But don't be surprised if all the food's gone. Tae and Tsubame came over and brought sukiyaki."  
  
Yahiko ran away dutifully, and Kenshin went back to scrubbing the stain off.  
  
***  
  
The figure stepped off of the ship, the wind carelessly tossing their hair and clothes. It was a beautiful woman. She was about 5'6', tall, lithe, and graceful. Her ebony hair blew this way and that, framing her ivory face and amber almond shaped eyes. It had been put up hastily with two sleek silver chopsticks, but a third of it fell down and framed her face. Pink lips curled upward, smiling for a second, and resumed their normal indifferent look.  
  
"So this is Kyoto, the Thousand-Year capital," she whispered to herself. "Kyoto, Japan," she repeated, enjoying the sound of the words from her lips. Amber eyes unreadable, she stood there, waiting. After a while, she walked off the ramp and began strolling down the streets.  
  
Looking back and forth, she watched the bustling city at work. The various streets were lined with a myriad of tidy shops, selling everything from silk to candy.  
  
"Soba! Homemade soba!" called a fairly young man from inside a small, neat soba shop. He had short black hair that barely reached past his chin, and a friendly smile. Tall and lanky with intent brown eyes, rounded chin, and a ruffled appearance, he was handsome and hard working at the same time.  
  
The woman walked over to the man and said, "One bowl."  
  
The man smiled and said, "I'm Takashi. A special bowl for you, pretty miss!" He walked into the closed off section of the restaurant that was the kitchen.  
  
"One soba, 'saki!" said Takashi, "Make it special for the lady!"  
  
"She pretty?" asked the man Tasaki, who was apparently the chef.  
  
"Like hell."  
  
"Ok! I'll make it extra special, and come out to see her so she can thank me!"  
  
Takashi punched him playfully and said, "Hurry up!"  
  
After a while, he walked out of the kitchen. He said, "Here you go," handing her the bowl of soba, "I'm sorry for the wait."  
  
"Its nothing. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome! Come again!"  
  
A man came sprinting lightheartedly out of the kitchen and said, "Hello! I'm Tasaki Higashi," grinning, he added, "I cooked the food, you know." He had a similar appearance to that of his friend, but with long hair tied back in a ponytail, and unusual misty gray eyes.  
  
"Thank you. Its delicious."  
  
"Aww," said Tasaki to Takashi, "I knew she couldn't resist my famous soba!"  
  
"Shut up Tasaki! You've got no manners," turning to the woman, he asked, "Will you be staying in Kyoto?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Aww, that sucks!" declared Tasaki.  
  
"Well, that's certainly unfortunate," Takashi remarked, ignoring Tasaki. "The Silver Pavilion has the most beautiful sakura blossoms at this time."  
  
"Next time, then."  
  
"Yeah!" shouted Tasaki, "You'll come back soon, right?" "I'll take you on a tour of the city!"  
  
"That would be wonderful," said the woman, almost smiling.  
  
"Excuse me, miss. It's been nice meeting you," said Takashi as he walked up to another customer.  
  
Happy, she replied, "It has been nice. Thank you."  
  
"So," began Tasaki, "where will you be going?"  
  
Across the room, Takashi yelled, "For Heaven's sake, Tasaki! Let her eat!" Tasaki glared at Takashi, and Takashi glared back. She started laughing, "I don't mind," she said, "really."  
  
"Well, lets get back to our conversation. Now, where was I?"  
  
"I'll be going to Tokyo."  
  
"Oh! Beautiful city."  
  
"I'm sure it is."  
  
"You've never been there?"  
  
"No. It's my first time in Japan."  
  
"Great!" he exclaimed, "I hope you enjoy your visit!"  
  
"Thank you. Could you tell me where the shortest route to Tokyo is?"  
  
"By ship, of course. You'll land in Osaka. From there, its only a 3 day walk."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Of course," whispering, he added, "Visit me again when you come back, and I'll take you on a tour!" He grinned and strolled back into the kitchen, humming.  
  
"Sure." Finished with her soba, she took a few coins out of her sleeve and paid for the meal.  
  
As she began to leave, Takashi stopped her.  
  
"Wait. You haven't told me your name."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Akai."  
  
"Here's a map, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience my friend caused you."  
  
"Its nothing," Akai said, "And thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Goodbye!"  
  
"Goodbye! Come again!"  
  
As Akai left the store and began walking toward the port, Takashi smiled and began calling, "Soba! Homemade soba!"  
  
***  
  
Everyone ate happily, chatting and smiling as always. It was the spring festival, and it had become a time of gathering. Megumi had returned for this occasion, and Misao, Okina, and Aoshi were on their way from Kyoto. Sanosuke was the only one who wouldn't return to the Kamiya dojo for this occasion.  
  
"Where's," asked Kaoru in between bites of food, "Kenshin?"  
  
"Oh," mumbled Yahiko, "he said he's finishing up some shirt."  
  
"Poor Ken-san, washing while these pigs eat," said Megumi, "Maybe I'll bring him some sukiyaki."  
  
"Don't you dare!" said Kaoru in a threatening voice.  
  
"I dare," declared Megumi, piling some sukiyaki onto Kenshin's empty plate. Kaoru caught her eyes and stared at her. Megumi looked at her for a moment. Sighing, she walked away.  
  
"Don't you dare walk away from me!"  
  
"I dare.", was the response from outside the door.  
  
Steam began to shoot from Kaoru's ears, and she angrily followed Megumi.  
  
"You, you aren't a lady! Chasing after another woman's husband!"  
  
"Now, now," cooed Tae, sighing and waving her hands helplessly.  
  
"Eh...shouldn't we do something?" asked Tsubame, with a worried look on her face. Yahiko was indifferent, devouring the food.  
  
"Aww, why didn't you guys wait for me? I haven't eaten in hours! And I've missed the action!"  
  
Tsubame looked up, smiling. "Sano-kun?"  
  
"Eh? Well, you've grown up! Soon you can keep Yahiko company," said Sano, grinning, " – day and night!" Laughing, he sat on the mat and began downing jugs of sake.  
  
Tsubame turned red at the comment, and Yahiko sat up, rushing to Tsubame's side, yelling, "Sano-kun! You're just back and you already start teasing Tsubame!"  
  
Kaoru, stepping inside, yelled, "You haven't sent postcards for a while now! What do you think you're doing here, eh? Just barging in like that!"  
  
"...I can see you two haven't changed a bit. And what a warm welcome!"  
  
"Sano?"  
  
"Oy, Kenshin!"  
  
"Its him."  
  
"Geez, I thought you'd be surprised....but this wasn't totally unexpected, from the vixen at least."  
  
***  
  
Akai walked off the boat into Osaka, and directly headed for the Notsburo Way to Tokyo. Her walk led her deep into the night, and the wind had settled about her. A few rustles were heard amongst the trees and bushes, and a band of thugs carrying swords appeared.  
  
"Aww, Okashira!," exclaimed a thin, lanky thug, "Look at this!"  
  
A tall, extremely muscular man stepped out the shadow of a tree, sneering. "Pretty little girls like you," he said, "shouldn't be out so late at night."  
  
Nonchalant, Akai kept on walking along the worn path.  
  
"You dare ignore Okashira?", sneered the thug.  
  
"Yeah! We'll get you back!", exclaimed another.  
  
"Shut up!," said the leader, "Don't attract so much attention, you idiots!". Pausing, he added, "But of course, we of the Osaka Yakuza will, and can beat you all down!"  
  
In a chorus, the rest of the group raised their swords in support and cheered, "Yeah! We'll beat you down!"  
  
Turning her head to face the group, she said, scowling, "You shouldn't boast."  
  
"Eh, little girl? Wha'dya say?"  
  
"Must I repeat myself?," sighing, she repeated, "You shouldn't boast."  
  
"And you shouldn't talk back to your betters!"  
  
"C'mon, we'll teach her a lesson!"  
  
"Yeah! Let's go!"  
  
"Stop," commanded a deep male voice from the shadows.  
  
They stopped to survey the area, and cried, "Who the hell do you think you are? You dare challenge us?"  
  
Curious, Akai turned back to face the thugs, and found her face to face with a man carrying a sword and a girl with kunai.  
  
***  
  
Megumi and Dr. Gensai were out treating a patient, and Sano, Yahiko, Kaoru, and Kenshin were all in the dojo courtyard, chatting. Kaoru was sitting on the steps while Yahiko scrubed the floor behind her. Sano was leaning on a rail while chewing a fish bone, and Kenshin was playing with Ayume and Suzume.  
  
"So when'd you decide to come back?"  
  
"Aww, this is just a visit!"  
  
"Just a visit!?!"  
  
"Yeah. I'm moving onto Borneo as soon as the festival's over."  
  
"That short?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Borneo, huh?", asked Yahiko.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's that? A food or something? Don't try to trick us!", yelled Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, its a place," replied Kenshin, embarrassed.  
  
"I knew that, but Kaoru –," started Yahiko only to be cut off by Kaoru's fists.  
  
"I was just testing him! Besides, all that you learned – you learned it from me, so how could you know and not me?"  
  
"You're an old, stupid hag, that's how."  
  
"Don't you dare -,"  
  
"So who else is coming?", asked Sano, ignoring the fist fight going on behind him.  
  
"Well Aoshi and Misao should be on their way," said Kenshin, "and that's it."  
  
"Yeah. Just like old times," responded Sano.  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Big brother!," yelled Suzume, "Big brother!," chorused Azume, "Play with us some more! Play with us some more!" Kenshin smiled and began chasing them around the yard.  
  
"Well, too bad I'm not staying that long!," said Sano, as a little red- haired boy scrambled towards him and he exclaimed, "Oy! If this isn't Kenji! He looks so much like you, Kenshin!"  
  
"Aa," responded Kenshin in a distant voice. His thoughts were trailing off again, as almost everyone was happily assembled and back to their old ways. It was going to be a very pleasant festival.  
  
***  
  
Akai furrowed her eyebrows thoughtfully and looked at the pair suspiciously. The man was incredibly handsome, his features perfect and masculine. Yet for all his beauty, he was overly somber and serious, his face marred with a scowl. The girl was dressed in ridiculous clothes – shorts and a sleeveless shirt that exposed an incredible amount of skin. She seemed like a very spunky and immature girl, one that should stay at home. Almost clinging to her companion, its was apparent that she was infatuated with this man. He, however, seemed not to care. The man turned away from her to face the thugs, and the girl followed suit.  
  
"Guess we hafta get ridda these guys first."  
  
"You'll regret messing with us!"  
  
"Let's go! We'll get some pretty good fighting tonight! Enjoy it!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The man glared at them dangerously, effectively stopping them. The Okashira was surprised and said, "What's this? A glaring man? Don't tell me that you're afraid of him! Its all of you against just those three! And there's two worthless women!"  
  
"Worthless? I'm not worthless!," exclaimed the girl, "I'll cut you all into pieces!"  
  
Ignoring her comments, they cried, "Yeah!"  
  
"What are we afraid of?"  
  
"Aoshi-sama, of course! ," she yelled, "Not only is he handsome, he's powerful! Be afraid! I, Misao Makimachi and Aoshi-sama will beat you thugs!"  
  
At the sidelines, Akai examined the situation carefully, sizing up the Misao girl and her 'Aoshi-sama'.  
  
"Hey, lady!," yelled the girl, "Don't just stand there! Either run or fight!"  
  
The thugs leaned over, ready to attack, while Aoshi stood there without moving. Misao grabbed her kunai, ready to throw them. Looking back, she yelled, "Hey! Don't just stand there! Move!"  
  
"I'm staying," responded Akai.  
  
Surprised, she turned around curiously. "To do what? To get killed? I told you get moving!"  
  
"I'm very grateful for this, really. But what happens to me is none of your concern."  
  
"Hey! We've done this all for you, and you say that its none of our concern? Is this what we get?"  
  
"As I said, I'm grateful for your help."  
  
Without turning, Aoshi asked, "What is the purpose of your actions?"  
  
"I wish to see what will happen."  
  
"For what reasons?"  
  
"For reasons that are none of your concern."  
  
"You say that, yet I am protecting you at the risk of my own life."  
  
Laughing softly, she responded, "You won't get hurt. Its a small matter to you."  
  
"Hey, you!," the girl said, "We're risking our lives for you, it doesn't matter if we get hurt, we still are! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"  
  
"Yes. I'm grateful."  
  
"Grateful shit!"  
  
"Misao, we should leave."  
  
"But we can't leave her, no matter how heartless she is!"  
  
Smiling, Akai asked, "Really? No matter how heartless?"  
  
"Yes that's right! We're all human!"  
  
"All right."  
  
"All right what?"  
  
"I'll leave."  
  
"Well then, go!"  
  
"But I have a question."  
  
"Yeah? Hurry up and ask!"  
  
"Why'd you interfere in the first place?"  
  
"Because we had to save you! 23 to 1, the odds are just too unfair. Besides, I hate thugs."  
  
"They're still human," retorted Akai, smiling. Misao looked at her strangely while she thought about her response. The thugs, impatient, began whispering amongst themselves.  
  
"Hey, you women had enough talking yet?"  
  
"Why don't we just charge?"  
  
"Yeah! Why don't we?"  
  
"Go, you idiots! Catch them off guard!"  
  
"Using dirty tactics! Preying on women in the middle of the night! I, Misao Makimachi, won't forgive you!"  
  
Smiling ironically, Akai turned back to get a last glimpse of the fight. Aoshi fought expertly, while Misao was, well, nothing more than a girl. True to her word, she began running away into the dark depths of the forest.  
  
***  
  
Yet something tugged at her mind, telling her to return and help them fight. It had been her fight from the very beginning. Besides, it made her look helpless, and she hated that. She had begun her training in swordsmanship for that very reason, and all those strenuous hours would be put to waste. Anyway, what was the use of being able to fight if you didn't? Her hard earned skill would be wasted.  
  
Decision made, she ran back to the scene with amazing speed, and made it just in time to see the last thug fall on his knees screaming. Bodies littered the ground everywhere, yet there was almost no blood. Aoshi had carved a clearing out of the forest while fighting. He stood over the last body, eyes downcast at first, but looked forward and put his sword in its scabbard as soon as he sensed her presence. Misao was nowhere to be seen. Akai liked it without the girl's endless banter and wanted to know more about this mysterious man.  
  
"You use the Mikake style?"  
  
"No," responded Aoshi, back towards her.  
  
"There's another style that kills without blood?"  
  
"No."  
  
Akai thought for a moment – this guy sure was a shady figure. Nonchalant, unresponsive, cold, and distant were not enough to describe him. Yet she could tell that he was very powerful – almost too powerful for her to handle.  
  
Carefully stepping towards him, she said, "You didn't kill them."  
  
"They're still human."  
  
She laughed softly – he was witty and smart too. A cold, fierce wind blew in from the west, rustling the leaves, and tossing around her hair. Her eyes narrowed, carefully scrutinizing his figure.  
  
"Unfortunately, they are."  
  
"Aa," he said, turning to face her.  
  
"Aren't you going to inform the local police?"  
  
"Misao's out doing that."  
  
"You let her leave alone?"  
  
"She's a strong girl."  
  
"Awww, how sweet. Oh, well," sighed a male voice, "A little girl went out to inform the police. We'll catch her easily."  
  
Aoshi turned to face the owner of the voice, who walked up the path to join them, stopping just before the beginning of the clearing. About Akai's height, of average build, and although he was strangely handsome, he had a dark, cold feeling about him that contrasted dramatically with his clear, light voice. He had black hair that was darker than the night, streaked with several sandy brown and gold strands that framed his head in a Western-style cut. Large turquoise eyes sparkled with malice, and his lips curled up into a innocent smile. Three swords, all different lengths, hung at his side, but he was so confident that she believed that he had other, perhaps more long-range weapons up his sleeve. While Akai simply stood where she was, Aoshi reflexively placed his hand on the hilt.  
  
"Protective, aren't we?," asked the man, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "Don't worry, we've got her safe and sound." He raised his right arm, eyes still intent on Aoshi. "Now, he continued, "what will you do?" Two extremely large and muscular men stepped out from his right side, carrying a struggling and screaming Misao. She stopped when she saw Aoshi, and screamed, "Help! Help! Help me Ao-". One of the men covered her mouth with his hand, muffling her screams.  
  
Aoshi flinched slightly and said in a deadly voice, "You will regret even touching her."  
  
"Now I finally get some real action," said the man, grinning.  
  
"And to who do I get the honor of this visit?" asked Akai.  
  
"Eh? Another girl! Twice the fun!"  
  
Akai narrowed her eyes, silently promising him a long and tortuous ordeal.  
  
"Your name," demanded Akai menacingly.  
  
"Not happy? Well, what if I say that you're much prettier than this girl here," he said, gesturing toward Misao.  
  
Misao looked at him angrily, and began shouting louder, with no success since her mouth was still covered.  
  
Akai glared at him for a second, angry and frustrated.  
  
"My beauty, do leave such trivial matters behind," he said, smiling, "I'll be getting to you later."  
  
"No," she said, "you will be getting to me now."  
  
"Now aren't you the impatient one?", he said, grinning. "Take care of her, guards," he ordered to a group of 5 or 6 men that had emerged from the forest, all muscular and large.  
  
"You insult me," she seethed, taking down all of them with her martial arts in a matter of seconds.  
  
Aoshi turned around as the rare emotion known as astonishment spread wide across his handsome face. He had felt the aura of a martial artist about her, but he had never expected that she would be this good. Misao, too was shocked. She yelled something, but it was incoherent with the man's hand covering her mouth. While waiting for the events to unfold for themselves, he began working on a plan to save Misao and make the man pay. And with luck, the lady would aid them even without trying.  
  
The man straightened up, evidently surprised. Then he began smiling again, and leaned casually against a tree trunk. "You've got some skills, eh? Not from around here?"  
  
"No."  
  
Aoshi quickly regained his customary scowl, and began to scrutinize her form blankly, looking for, and expecting other surprises. Akai turned to glare at him also, but he calmly continued his survey. But after a while he turned away, evidently satisfied with the results.  
  
"So what style, lady?"  
  
"That is not of your concern."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
She glared at him again, impatient and angry. "Because I do not wish to tell you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You did not wish to tell me your name. I do not wish to tell you the name."  
  
"Ah. Well then, now you do have some leverage there, eh?"  
  
She looked at him again, very annoyed. "I do not have time to play such games," she spat, "with such idiots." Angrily, she made a move to draw her weapon, but hesitated and closed her eyes, clasped her hands together, and murmured something incoherent. She wore no expression at all on her face, no anger, no annoyance. Nothing. And it scared both the man and Aoshi. Even Aoshi did not go expressionless – he was always scowling. There was an air of deep concentration and determination about her, and a invisible blanket of silence and somberness settled over the clearing.  
  
"A Buddhist!," exclaimed the man anxiously, breaking the silence. "But from where? For what reason?"  
  
Aoshi fixed his gaze on Akai, waiting expectantly for her to move.  
  
She stopped her murmuring and looking up to the heavens, she drew her weapon.  
  
  
  
I love writing cliffhangers – but I hate them when I'm reading a fan fiction. I keep thinking about them: thoughts of what could happen next roll around in my mind, and I keep on going over the events of the story, picking it apart. ::makes face:: I scrutinize too much. Anyway, I don't want to title my chapters "Chapter One", and "Chapter Two", so if you have any good chapter titles, I'd appreciate it. Also, if you have a better story title, it'll help too! Ciao, minna! (I didn't know what minna was until yesterday....-_-;....) 


	2. Dawn

Chapter Two  
  
Paper-thin blade vibrated as Akai swiftly pulled it out of her scabbard. It was a double-edged sword of an unusual style and material. Its craftsmanship was like none other in Japan, and the silver-blue metal was unrecognizable. Akai's eyes flashed somberly towards the man, and his body suddenly went rigid as if invisible strings held him there. The leaves on the nearby trees cracked and twisted at the unleashing of her ki. Aoshi's body went tense at this display of power. "What power!" thought Aoshi. He trained his eyes on the woman who was running at a god- like speed towards the rigid man, fear filling his eyes. Misao stared incredulously at this lady who possessed such power - and had seemed so helpless at first. The guards panicked and quickly ran off into the dark depths of the woods, leaving Misao behind in the hurry. She ran towards Aoshi and stood by his side. Akai, holding the sword in her right hand, slashed the man expertly from shoulder to hip. Blood poured from his wounds as he raised the shortest sword - a kodachi - to parry her strikes. She striked - he blocked. He striked - she blocked. Then without warning, he drew a second sword - a wakizashi. He blocked and striked - catching her off guard and making a deep cut on her left shoulder. At the smell of her own blood, she hissed angrily and fell back into a defensive position. "Not as good as I thought," mocked the now grinning man, "But sufficient." "You will not be so arrogant when I am through." "May the best man," he said, smirking maliciously, " forgive me, m'lady - may the best warrior win." Narrowing her eyes to focus on his lanky figure, she realized that he was favoring his left arm, since his right arm had been slashed. But something was wrong - he was still using his right hand to hold the kodachi. She had one sword - he had three, or more in his disposal. Even more, he could still use his right hand. She decided it was best to hold a tight defense to measure out his tactics. According to his usual style though, he would block with the right and attack with the left in succession. I'll play it safe - defend and observe. "What is with that lady?" demanded Misao, still angry with Akai. She moved to retrieve her kunai, and held them confidently. "I'll take him down in a minute!" "Shh. There is more to see," said Aoshi, "This fight is more interesting than I thought." "She's in a bad situation. She probably won't make it." "Think again. She uses a strange, unknown style - she holds many wild cards. The element of surprise, and any unique special attacks of her style." "Yeah," pausing she said, "Maybe." Akai defended against both swords as he attacked twice, first with the kodachi, followed immediately with the katana. "Playing defensive now, eh?" asked the man. Akai remained quiet, studying the man's techniques and style. He fought with a powerful, fairly well known style called Yamaji that accepted many students, yet only a few actually survived the training. Even more strenuous and demanding than the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, the techniques weren't more dangerous - the teachers were. Pushing their students to the very limits of their abilities, and forcing them to recover on their own - or be punished. No student could leave the dojo for fear that they would expose the style's strictly guarded secrets, and so all that failed were killed mercilessly. The few that survived had incredible skills, speed, and most of all, stamina. This man was that had survived, and was a formidable opponent. It would not be as easy as she had previously thought - but now she knew the Yamaji weakness.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru sat in the dojo training room, watching Yahiko practice his succession techniques. It was late in the night, and the moon was waning into a white sliver in the pitch black sky. A myriad of stars twinkled outside, and a chill breeze blew at the dojo walls. "No, straighten up. Twist your hands faster, otherwise you'll be left in a vulnerable position for attack." Yahiko glared at Kaoru, and reluctantly obliged, straightening his shoulders and twisting his hands faster. He waited for any comments from Kaoru, and when there were none, kept practicing carefully. Kaoru eyes wandered to the wall where all the wooden shinai were stacked up. Distractedly, she said, "Aoshi and Misao should be here by now." "Do not worry, Kaoru-dono," said Kenshin quietly, "They will be fine." He had just walked into the training room, his yutaka hanging loosely around his slender, feminine frame, ready for sleep. "Yes, but what could be delaying them? What if its something dangerous?" "Go to sleep, Kaoru-dono. You too Yahiko-kun." Yahiko abruptly broke off his practice, and wiped his sweaty forehead with his sleeve. He walked over to the wall, and lay his shinai against the wall. Tired and ready to sleep, he dragged his feet towards the door. Turning around, he scowled. "Old hag!," yelled Yahiko, "Get moving already!" Anger spread over her face, and she felt the almost undeniable urge to hit him with her bokken. But something occurred to her, and smirking she responded coolly, "Instead of sparring tomorrow, you will do 5000 sword strokes with the shinai." "You - you ugly hag!," yelled Yahiko angrily with a fierce sense of justice, "Making me do all this busywork!" "Complaining?," taunted Kaoru, smiling - she was enjoying this very much, and would do it more often. " Then you can scrub the floors, and wash the pots too." Yahiko barred his teeth and glared at Kaoru once more before walking angrily to his room, muttering to himself about the 'unfairness of it all' and how 'he was stuck with a ugly, old hag for a sensei'. Kenshin watched their argument with happiness - it was their way of showing they cared, and it was had almost become routine in the Kamiya dojo. Smiling, glanced towards Kaoru sitting against the wall. His amethyst eyes became clouded with worry, as he quietly walked over to her. "Kaoru-dono? Is there something wrong? Something sessha could do for you?" She looked up at him, and smiled sadly, "Iie. I'll be fine." He concentrated on the wooden walls, avoiding her gaze. "It is very late, Kaoru-dono." "I'll go to sleep soon," said Kaoru with a certain tone of firmness. Noticing her stubbornness, he turned around to face the door and said, "Hai. Good night, Kaoru-dono." Kaoru sat in silence for a while, lost in her thoughts. Reluctantly, she stood up and began to walk to her room. ***  
  
Akai shifted to an attack stance nimbly, with a newfound confidence. Her left foot slightly ahead of her right, and with her blue-silver sword in her right hand, but pointing towards man's left shoulder, she prepared herself for his move. He lunged forward with his kodachi attempting to cut her other shoulder as he had before. Within seconds he swung his wakizashi in a silver arc, and stabbed with his longer katana. Her movements became blurry and hard to recognize, but she appeared at the back of the man. She swiftly swept her sword in a shining arc at the man, who had just turned around to face her. Three slits appeared in Akai's clothing where he had attacked but she was otherwise unscathed. Astonishment flooded the man's face as he gasped, "Kami-sama! You - you survived! How? How!?" He fell back onto the tree as a deep gash in his back thigh began to open up. Blood poured out of the wound and splattered onto the ground. Akai had cut tendons and a major artery in his leg, and blood sprayed from his thigh in sync with his wavering heart beats. His body slumped onto the ground as Misao watched in amazement. Aoshi smiled slightly in approval. Akai was extremely proud of herself for her cleverness and proficiency in cutting the man down from his high stand. A small, happy smile spread over her face, only to be replaced seconds later with horror and guilt. "She," stuttered an amazed Misao, "- she defended and attacked?" "So it seems," replied Aoshi, his lips curving up in a small smile. This lady had done all of his work for him, and still managed to surprise him. "Evading three different swords," repeated Misao, "and still managing to injure him seriously! She was losing and then this...how'd she do it?" "She was in an attack position. There would not have been any chance to defend with her sword -," said Aoshi, "she evaded his attacks." "But it couldn't haven't by speed alone, otherwise she could've easily evaded his previous attacks." Aoshi stared at the ground where they had fought, deep in thought. A small smile slowly spread over his face as he realized just what happened. Misao turned to glance at him curiously, eager for an explanation. "She surpassed god-like speed." "That's it? It couldn't be..." "Iie, its not. She circled him at an increasing speed until she attacked from the back." "How could it be so effective?" "The man was unable to follow her movements, and wasn't fast enough to catch her in her vulnerable points," pausing he said, "The Yamaji weakness is speed." Misao stood next to Aoshi, soaking up the information that had just been presented to her. Aoshi looked back at the bleeding man who was struggling to get up, and at the proudly standing foreign lady. Suddenly she fell on her knees, eyes incomprehensible as she stared at her blood-stained hands. "The honor and pride...where is it?" whispered Akai raggedly to herself. A tear fell down her cheek, and hit the ground. She grabbed one of her sleeves and rubbed her hands against it, desperately trying to get the blood off. "Every time..." *** The wind blew fiercely that night, and Kaoru was constantly restless. When she finally got to falling asleep, she heard faint steps outside. Startled, she sat up, and dressed herself hastily. Grabbing her bokken from the training room, she walked towards the entrance when somebody bumped into her, making her lose her balance and fall. "Ugh," moaned Kaoru, getting up. Instinctively positioning her bokken in a defensive stance, she demanded, "Who are you?" The figure laughed loudly, and stepped into the dim moonlight. "Scared you eh, jou-san?" It was Sano, his hair and clothes in complete disarray. "Wonder who it is, this late," pausing he continued, "maybe its a band of thugs! Alright, I'll beat them up!" Raising his fist, he laughed again and began walking forward in the darkness. Another figure appeared on the walkway, and approached the silent strangers. "Kenshin!" "Don't worry, Kaoru-dono," said Kenshin, who was evidently very concerned, "We'll take care of this - you go ahead and sleep." "I'll be fine, Kenshin," reprimanded Kaoru sharply. Kenshin turned around, head down. "I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono. Its just that I've been worried about you." Kaoru's angry expression melted from her face. "No, Kenshin, that's not what I meant. I love you," said Kaoru. Smiling, she continued, "I'll be fine. There's no need to worry." "Hai." "Aww," scowled Sano, who had just turned around, "get on with it already!" Another figure ran from the gate to the walkway. It stopped, and ran towards Kaoru, yelling joyously, "Kaoru-san!" Kaoru's eyes sparkled with recognition. Smiling, she yelled in response,"Misao-chan! We've missed you so much!" Kenshin stepped towards the other figure, who remained cloaked in darkness. "Aoshi-domo. We've been expecting you." "Aa," responded Aoshi. As he walked forward into the dim moonlight, another figure, draped across his shoulder, became visible. It was a sleeping woman, who had evidently been in a struggle earlier. Her hair and clothes were wrinkled and covered in blood. "Wow!," yelled Sano appraisingly. "Finally got yourself a woman, eh? She's a real beauty, if you ask me! You're one lucky guy!" "No," responded Aoshi coldly. "We found her on the way here." The lady moved slightly, grumbling. "She's wearing a sword," pointed out Yahiko, who had just joined the others. "Maybe she's an assassin!" "She doesn't look good," remarked Megumi, who was inspecting her. Turning to Aoshi, she asked, "Somebody knocked her up pretty bad." "Eh? Since when did you get here, fox?" "Since everybody decided to wake me up." "Gomen, Megumi-dono," apologized Kenshin. "Oh, Ken-san, don't be sorry. It wasn't you. It was rooster-head and Kaoru-chan. They make so much noise, I swear, I don't know how you can live here." Kaoru's eyes narrowed into slits as smoke gushed out of her ears. "Why you!" she exclaimed, and ran after Megumi with her bokken. "Misao-dono, you need to sleep." "Hai, hai, hai. I do...", agreed Misao tiredly. "I hope we didn't wake Kenji...." ***  
  
Eh, eh. I've had this on my computer for a while but I moved, so I didn't have time to put it up. Shorter chapters from now on. 9 page chapters are not fun.....^_^ REVIEW!!! 


End file.
